The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Image editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user to apply filters to their photos. A filter is an image processing unit containing different techniques for changing an image.